<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart's Desire by regie027</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674345">Heart's Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/regie027/pseuds/regie027'>regie027</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Choices [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/F, Family Fluff, Femslash, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Sexual Content, kuvirasami - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/regie027/pseuds/regie027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the news of their engagement spread far and wide, an unexpected assignment gives Kuvira and Asami the chance to have a heart to heart talk about family and their future. A Choices one-shot fanfiction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuvira/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Choices [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart's Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Nella entered the living room of the Sato mansion, she didn’t quite expect to see the scene unfolding at that moment. Her employer, the successful owner of Future Industries, was sitting comfortably on a rocking chair that she didn’t recall seeing there before. Its curved legs sported a motley assortment of scuffs and the scarlet paint speckled with faded spots evidenced the chair had seen its prime long ago. The wooden chair stood out rather dramatically from the rest of the luxurious art deco furnishings inside the room but Asami’s svelte body slumped completely at ease over it. Long waves of dark hair cascaded in disarray over her shoulders. A soft smile pulled from her lips. Her gaze lingered over the infant boy gently cradled in her arms. A bespectacled woman dressed to the nines flanked Asami, her attention fully enraptured by the dozing baby as the room was suffused with the muted melody of lullaby in her gentle soprano.</p><p>Sitting crossed-legged on the floor across the two women, a broad-shouldered man pointed enthusiastically at a shimmering sphere that levitated between him and a woman with remarkable brows. The elegant moves of her right wrist prompted the sphere to flatten like a disk before suddenly elongating in the blink of an eye</p><p>“Bear dog!” commanded a toddler while pointing at the silver oblong and the woman arched an eyebrow. The boy waddled comically around the room, following the shape-shifting blob that was floating above him just out of his reach. Every time the blob changed forms, he would let out a happy giggle that made the man let out a rumbling chuckle in his deep bass.</p><p>“You heard Akira. Try a bear dog now,” the man noted.</p><p>“I heard him loud and clear Amir,” Kuvira let out a sigh. “It has been a while since I’ve bent animal shapes so don’t expect a masterpiece. Huan would be so much better suited for this.”</p><p>“But it’s not like we can fetch him from Zaofu now,” Amir replied stating the obvious making Kuvira’s left eye twitch momentarily. Her eyebrows knitted together as she extended both hands in front of her. The malleable metal collapsed into an amorphous shape before it began to change into an oval. Stump like appendages sprouted for the creature’s head and feet.</p><p>“Ugly bear!” Akira protested loudly as he pointed his chubby hand at the failed sculpture. The metalbender arched an eyebrow. Amir attempted to stifle a snicker without much success. </p><p>“You might be a master metalbender but clearly you’re no artist,” offered Asami with a lopsided grin. She was standing up now, one hand rested at her waist while the opposite reached for the sculpture. The way her mouth tensed offered a silent critical assessment of the misshapen representation of Avatar Korra’s animal companion.</p><p>“Yeah, I know...I never claimed I was!” Kuvira replied wryly before beckoning the metal back to her hand. Akira’s smile dropped at the sudden disappearance of the shiny object and his eyes narrowed, but before the deep inhale he took came out in the form of a wail, Amir produced a bright red rubber ball from the pocket of his jacket. Akira staggered in stubby legs towards Amir, snatching the ball from his massive hand as a cheerful grin curved on his face.</p><p>“Crisis adverted,” Noriko whispered as if to avoid disturbing the fickle sleep of the infant girl nuzzled in her arms.</p><p>“When you offered to babysit, I must admit didn’t expect you’d fare so well madam,” Nella interrupted as she approached the group, followed by a young couple. At the sight of his grandmother and parents, little Akira let out a happy squee and ran towards them, not before tripping on his feet and falling and getting up again without losing a beat until he finally was scooped up by his mother.</p><p>“Believe me, you’re not the only one surprised but I must admit I got unexpected help,” Asami said as she pointed out at Kuvira and her two aides. The metalbender waved from her sitting down position in the middle of the living room.</p><p>Nella’s son’s brows scrunched as he stared at the woman in the business suit who was now disentangling her legs and standing up. A flash of recognition crossed his mind and his eyes opened up like saucers.</p><p>“Mom is that…!?”</p><p>“I really hope you enjoyed your family dinner, Nella.” Kuvira approached the housekeeper with a welcoming smile. She attempted to smooth out the wrinkles of an exquisitely tailored blouse, the immaculate white a stark contrast with the dark green suspenders, charcoal gray slacks, and gray stockings. Her hair was fixed in what in the morning had been arranged as a neat bun but now, loose tendrils stuck out giving it a messy appearance.</p><p>“Madam President, a pleasure to have you back! You’ve already met my grandchildren. Let me introduce my son and his wife. They come all the way from Caldera and this is their first time visiting since my son left to join the Merchant Navy.”</p><p>Kuvira extended a hand to the newcomers as her lips tightened apologetically noticing the pair of polished boots stacked against a sofa. </p><p>“Welcome to Republic City. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Apologies for my casual appearance. I had to take off my boots when Amir and I chased Akira all around the house before he could hide inside Asami’s studio. This little guy can be really sneaky!” Kuvira commented while scruffing his hair with a grin. </p><p>The mouths of Akira’s parents dropped in unison as they shook Kuvira’s hand in turns. Nella’s son flexed his fingers after meeting the United Earth Provinces’ leader’s firm grip. Noriko and Amir had moved to mimic their superior as they greeted the newcomers warmly.</p><p>“Your baby is really cute,” gushed Noriko as she handed the baby to her father. “I’m Noriko, President Kuvira’s public relations liaison in Republic City and the big doofus here is Amir, our chief of security. And you have already met our most gracious host, Ms. Sato.”</p><p>Amir bestowed a glare upon his smirking colleague and before he could voice out his protest, Asami intervened. “They have and I hope you had a great time at Kwong’s. I called the manager in advance to make sure you were given one of their best tables.”</p><p>“They did and I truly appreciate everything you’ve done to make this evening unforgettable. I really don’t know how to thank you for all of this.”</p><p>Asami rested a hand over Nella’s shoulder. “You’ve already done so by putting up with my chaotic lifestyle and sticking around. I don’t know how I could maintain my sanity without you around taking care of this place. My dad’s butler was an efficient and loyal man but he lacked your touch. I thought that I would never find a suitable substitute but you’ve proven me wrong since day one, and for that, I’m eternally grateful.”</p><p>Nella brought a hand to her face, discreetly wiping off a tear. </p><p>“You’ve been clever enough to expertly deal with the absolute mess she calls her workshop. I didn’t fare so well the first time I found myself alone there. I can still remember how she kicked me out when she caught me putting a blueprint inside the incorrect file. I was afraid she was going for her electrified glove to do the job!” Kuvira snickered. </p><p>“The thought did cross my mind,” Asami admitted with an impish grin and the adults erupted in laughter, although Kuvira’s was mixed with an alarmed grimace.</p><p>“I think we should be going mom,” Nella’s son said, noticing how little Akira was slumped over his mom’s shoulder completely exhausted. “Asami, can we make a phone call? I want to get a cab before it’s too late.”</p><p>“No need for that my friend!” Amir proclaimed as he patted the man’s shoulder with his huge hand. “We’re about to head out too so we can drop you off at your hotel.” </p><p>“That’s a great idea!” Noriko agreed. </p><p>“It is decided then,” Kuvira affirmed. “And Amir, don’t worry about picking me up tomorrow. I can make it downtown with Asami.”</p><p>“But what about the paparazzi? It was pretty hard to lose them tonight. They’re getting very crafty.  I bet they’re camping outside as we speak.”</p><p>“You leave that to me. I have in my possession detailed maps of every road, bridge, and tunnel that has been built in this city in the past 50 years. I know exactly how to sneak past them because I’ve been doing that since our engagement was announced. They’ve tried everything, believe me. I’ve been keeping count, and they have failed spectacularly every single time.” Her hair bounced lightly with an elegant flip of her hand.</p><p>Kuvira couldn’t help the wide smile that brightened her face as Asami effortlessly commandeered the attention of everyone in the room. She hadn’t had the chance to properly pay attention to her fiance until now. Kuvira had returned from an intense day one of the week-long Four Nations Summit with very specific plans in mind. None of those plans considered the possibility of babysitting, and yet that was exactly what greeted her in the form of the toddler who managed to sneak past Asami and quickly held on to her leg.</p><p>A surge of electricity ran down her spine when she took the time to assess the industrialist as she laid out her plans, assuring Kuvira’s earnest chief of security of its infallibility. She was dressed in a simple pale crimson blouse and matching wide-legged pants that softly hugged her hips. It was the supreme air of confidence and cleverness that Asami exuded when she held an audience captive that made Kuvira find her utterly captivating, not to mention impossibly sexy. The way Asami’s eyes discreetly sought hers, biting her lower lip almost imperceptibly in a seemingly innocuous gesture, made the metalbender feel a rush of heat bubble inside under a flawless cool facade.</p><p>“We’ll be meeting you in City Hall then commander...I mean, madam president.”</p><p>Kuvira shook her head lightly and blinked at the mention of her title. Her attention had dwindled momentarily from schedules and routes to the very promising prospects of her evening catching up with Asami. She nodded and cleared her throat.</p><p>“So I guess the only thing left is to call it a night. Good evening everyone. Noriko, don’t forget to coordinate the exhibition sparring session with Avatar Korra and General Iroh. Let’s give the press something fun to speculate about.”</p><p>“Will do madam president. Good night.”</p><p>The group climbed on the sleek satomobile parked in front of the mansion and soon it was lost amidst the lush gardens that surrounded the Sato compound. As Kuvira followed their departure, Asami approached her from behind, linking her arms around her waist.</p><p>“So Korra and Iroh in a sparring match with you? Have you been getting diplomacy pointers from Korra lately? Or is it that I’m no longer attractive enough to keep your attention?” Asami drawled to her ear, her warm breath tingling the sensitive spot behind it.</p><p>Kuvira closed the door and with a quick snap of her fingers, secured the lock of the doorknob. </p><p>“Let me state something absolutely clear Ms. Sato…” Kuvira spun on her heels to face the taller woman. “There’s no one in this city or in these Four Nations that is more beautiful or captivating than you.” </p><p>Kuvira’s gaze lingered intensely over Asami. The metalbender’s fingers brushed the outline of Asami’s jaw until they met her chin, curving to bring her face closer.</p><p>“You’re wrong,” Asami affirmed as she brushed the tip of her nose with Kuvira’s.</p><p>“Why?” queried Kuvira intrigued.</p><p>“Because right now, I’m embracing the most fascinating and beautiful women I’ve ever met.”</p><p>Kuvira grinned. A hand was absentmindedly sliding over the industrialist’s lush locks.</p><p>“I’m flattered. How about we call it a draw?”</p><p>“Let’s do that then…Veera…” Asami caught Kuvira’s lower lip, giving it a quick nip. </p><p>“Yeah?” the metalbender hummed, her hand firmly securing the small of Asami’s back.</p><p>Green eyes darkened invitingly. “Hurry up and kiss me!”</p><p>Kuvira arched an eyebrow and smiled provocatively. “I will do that and more,” she vowed, her eyes drinking every curve and inch of Asami. Soon her hands and lips would trace the journey her eyes had initiated in rapturous delight. Kuvira claimed Asami’s mouth in a possessive kiss that elicited a yearning moan from her throat. Asami threw her arms around Kuvira’s neck seeking to deepen the caress as her tongue rushed to meet Kuvira’s past sharp teeth. She had no patience for games tonight and judging by the way her fiance held her tightly, she understood that Kuvira wasn’t in the mood for games of seduction either. Her kiss was feral, possessive, intense. It was suffused with an all-consuming need that Asami not only had anticipated, but she was also all too eager to match.</p><p>“Bedroom?” Asami managed to mumble against Kuvira’s swollen lips. Her fingers were making their way down the metalbender’s blouse, nimbly undoing the buttons before unclasping the suspenders from the waistband.</p><p>“Let’s go,” muttered Kuvira hotly against Asami’s neck. Her hands had snuck underneath Asami’s blouse, her brow furrowing at the stubborn clasp of Asami’s bra that refused to let go. A low growl escaped her throat before the offending clasp came undone after a forceful tug.</p><p>A trail of clothes left behind haphazardly evidenced the urgency of the passions that overtook them as they climbed up the stairs until they stumbled inside the bedroom. Asami had barely tossed her shoes off when she felt cornered against a wall pinned by the strong body of her lover as Kuvira initiated a relentless assault to her senses.  Asami could hardly recollect when she had finally stripped Kuvira of her underwear, or the moment when she threw aside the hairpin that held her hair up until it came triumphantly tumbling down in a cascade of dark waves over Kuvira's sculpted shoulders and back. She was only painfully aware of the delirious need that had taken a hold of her, inciting her to kiss and touch and taste ravenously every square inch of skin of the woman in her arms, possessed by an urgency she believed would drive her mad if not promptly sated. </p><p>“Ku...veera…” Asami uttered a long, throaty moan, nails clawing at Kuvira’s firm ass so tightly it made her hiss audibly. Asami thrust her hips forward over and over against the metalbender, the rhythm conveying without words the hunger that was consuming her. Kuvira flashed a feral grin as her hands caught Asami’s supple breasts. Expert fingers caressed the pink nipples until they hardened under her adept touch. Asami tossed her head back, eyes clenched shut as Kuvira reached for one taut peak and rolled it inside her mouth.</p><p>“Nnnggg…!” The heiress was unable to articulate syllables or any conscious thoughts for that matter; the onslaught to her senses by Kuvira unrelenting.  Her lover quickly dispensed the same treatment to its twin when Asami took a hold of her hair, guiding her to the sensitive mound until it ached and she could take no more.</p><p>“I want you to come in my mouth,” Kuvira demanded, her voice deep and dangerous, her eyes dark with lust. Her hand slid down sinuously Asami's flat stomach until it encountered the swollen nub underneath her belly. The heiress let out a gasp as she clasped Kuvira’s wrist hard and held it in place.</p><p>“What are you waiting for? For fuck’s sake, take me now!” Asami commanded between clenched teeth. Her patience had run its course and her need was beyond unbearable, the aching throbbing inside her center a sweet agony.</p><p>Kuvira uttered a low chuckle at her lover's impatience. Her fingers traced an unrelenting path inside Asami’s heated core, initiating a steady rhythm that soon had the heiress panting.</p><p>“Don’t...don’t stop...please don’t stop…!” Asami pleaded. Kuvira uttered a delighted groan in response as she felt her lover tighten around her digits.</p><p>“I want you so much...” Kuvira purred languorously as she gazed at the sight of her lover writhing under the pleasurable spell of her measured thrusts. The metalbender stood at the edge, sensing the last threads of her self-control fraying with every agonizing moan and whimper and breathless gasp of her lover filling her ears.  She could wait no longer, a primal hunger overcoming her. Suddenly, Kuvira fell to her knees and she caught the disappointing whine from Asami at the sudden withdrawal of her hand that left her with an aching void.</p><p>"You're mine," Kuvira proclaimed, kissing her way down Asami's belly, urging her legs to part until it encountered her intended target. Asami's protest became an enraptured gasp when she felt the heat of Kuvira's mouth take over where her hand had been. </p><p>“Kuvira, yes!” shouted Asami deliriously, fingers plunging instinctively over her lover's head. Kuvira smiled inwardly without losing a beat. A hand joined Kuvira's mouth and Asami gasped harder now. She was pulling Kuvira's hair but she didn't care. She could die happy here, Kuvira admitted to herself, sensing how Asami was about to reach her climax. She was close, so close…</p><p>“Veera!” Asami shouted. A powerful release washed over her like a tidal wave, the pleasure so intense her body trembled until it slackened by the liberated tension. Her heart drummed fast against her chest as Kuvira rose just in time to hold her steady, the evidence of Asami’s arousal still lingering on her chin and lips. Asami’s mouth curved into a lazy smile at the sight. Kuvira got exactly what she wanted and she couldn’t be happier about it.</p><p>“I missed you,” Asami sighed contentedly as she gathered the metalbender in her arms. It still amazed her how this muscled torso could also be so soft and comforting. </p><p>“I’ve noticed,” Kuvira grinned, placing a soft kiss over Asami’s lips. “Come, I’ll carry you.”</p><p>“That’s not necessary,” Asami dismissed the offer as she gave Kuvira a playful smile. “Don’t even think you’ve exhausted me yet missy.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m perfectly aware of your stamina. I just wanted to practice for our wedding night.”</p><p>“Among other things I presume,” Asami muttered to herself. </p><p>“What did you say?” Kuvira eyed the heiress questioningly.</p><p>“Nothing, that I find really sweet that you’re looking forward to our wedding night.” Asami caught her hand and guided her towards the bed. Kuvira lay on her back with one arm behind her head while Asami snuggled beside her underneath the covers. </p><p>“And you aren't?” the metalbender sought her gaze, a worry stirring in the forest green eyes. She inquired with such earnestness that Asami felt her chest swell with joy.  Small, simple gestures like these made Asami fall in love with Kuvira every day. </p><p>“I’m anxiously counting down the days,” Asami affirmed as she held Kuvira’s hand, placing a soft kiss over her palm. </p><p>“I know that it would've been so much easier to accept Mako’s or Korra’s affections. Not only they care for you, but they are also here. You wouldn’t have to put up with a long-distance relationship and with a politician to boot.”</p><p>“We’ve already talked about this. I love them dearly but you’re the only one for me, politician or not. I’ve known exactly what I was getting myself into since I agreed to help you in stabilizing the Earth Kingdom almost four years ago. My commitment remains the same and that is why I want to be with you.”</p><p>Kuvira was at a loss for words, as a lump choked on her throat. The only thing she was able to do was to scoop the woman she was willing to lay her life for in her arms.</p><p>“Have I told you that I love you?”</p><p>“No, not today.”</p><p>Kuvira chuckled. “Let me remedy that then. I love you.”</p><p>Asami rested her head against the pocket of her shoulder. “I love you too.”</p><p>Kuvira’s fingers gently glided over Asami’s back, tracing invisible patterns. Her glance seemed lost amidst the shadows inside the room pierced by silver treads of the full moon that hung over Republic City.</p><p>“A yuan for your thoughts.” Asami brushed the locks that fell over her brow.</p><p>“It just occurred to me. Seeing you tonight with Nella’s grandchildren. You could be such a great mother.” Kuvira’s alto was tinged with a certain melancholy.</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“I do. Sitting down in your mom’s old rocking chair cradling the baby...I didn’t think it was possible for you to look more beautiful and yet there you were. I was so mesmerized by the sight I could only watch in awe.” There was genuine admiration in the metalbender’s voice but Asami caught something else. Regret. She rested her cheek over her hand as she studied the metalbender.</p><p>“You looked pretty cute yourself chasing Akira around the house and you even metalbended for him to keep him entertained. I felt bad because I knew you were exhausted after a long day playing politics and dodging sleazy reporters and still, you didn’t complain about my decision. You just made yourself comfortable and got your team to help me, which I’m grateful for because I was way over my head. I didn’t realize babysitting could be so stressful!”</p><p>“You have a big heart Asami. I couldn’t be mad at you when what you did came from the kindness of your heart.”</p><p>“I know but still, I know you were looking for a quiet evening with just the two of us.”</p><p>“Not even I can always get what I want, but you shouldn’t regret your decision.”</p><p>“And this is why you’re so special. You support me no matter what.”</p><p>“Asami, may I ask you something?” Kuvira’s solemn tone rang an alarm inside her head.</p><p>“You know you can ask me anything.” Asami steepled the fingers of their free hands.</p><p>“Do you think you will come to regret not being able to know...have your own children?”</p><p>Asami remained silent for an instant. Honestly, she wasn’t expecting this question although, come to think of it, she should have. Although Kuvira had been for all intents and purposes raised by Suyin Beifong, her biological parents had left her under the tutelage of the matriarch when she was just eight years old, and since then, they never looked back.  Even if she had a supportive and caring foster family in the Beifongs, she never felt as truly one of them. She was never given their last name nor formally adopted for starters, even when Kuvira’s triumphs took her to lead a country and hold its most important position. It just dawned on her that perhaps, maternity had never been a concern for Kuvira after her own disappointing experiences. She, on the other hand, enjoyed the company of children, maybe as a way of connecting with her truncated childhood, marred by the tragic loss of her mother when she was just a little girl just like Kuvira when she was abandoned. Childhood loss had touched them both, leaving behind a trail of emptiness and sorrow.</p><p>“Asami, are you okay?” </p><p>The concerned tone in Kuvira’s voice made the heiress realize she had been silent for longer than she had intended.</p><p>“I’m fine. It’s just that your question stirred so many memories.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to be sad.”</p><p>Asami traced the firm contours of Kuvira’s jaw. “I’m not sad. A bit nostalgic perhaps, but you have a right to ask me about these things. To be honest, I hadn’t thought about it before, at least not seriously. The idea of having a family of my own has crossed my mind in the past, especially after my father was incarcerated. I think I wanted to tell myself I would never betray my children the way he betrayed and hurt me. Then I met you and my life was tossed into a whirlwind of non-stop activity and I hadn't given a lot of thought about it since then.”</p><p>“And now, what do you think?” She could feel Kuvira’s penetrating glance over her. Asami sat up. </p><p>“Look at me Kuvira.”</p><p>The metalbender obeyed her fiance’s request albeit confusion stirred deeply in her eyes.</p><p>“I won’t tell you that I would not feel honored to raise a child with you because I would. I don’t believe a baby to be the cure-all to our own childhood disappointments. I think of it more as a chance to be what we wish our parents had been with us, but I don’t think it is something we can responsibly fit into our lives in our immediate future. Right now, you're like a mother to a whole country so I don’t think it would be fair to pile up yet another responsibility to what you already have.”</p><p>“But you haven’t still answered my question. I mean, we’re both girls. As much as I would like to give you a baby, that’s not how it works…” Kuvira stammered, evidently uncomfortable with the issue at hand.</p><p>Asami grinned. “I’m aware you are a woman, and a gorgeous one I might add.” Asami’s hand ran down the column of her neck past her clavicle, pausing just right over her cleavage. Kuvira inhaled deeply. “What I want to say is that I’m okay with not having biological children so you shouldn’t go on worrying that you’re somehow depriving me of that opportunity.”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, that was exactly what I was thinking,” conceded Kuvira.</p><p>“Well, consider that issue settled and I don’t want you worrying about it anymore. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes ma’am!” the metalbender saluted sharply.</p><p>Asami chuckled as she extended her hand, helping Kuvira sit up.</p><p>“Now tell me, what about you? Have you ever wished to have children?”</p><p>It was Kuvira’s turn to withdraw inside her thoughts for a moment.</p><p>“To be completely honest, I’ve never considered myself good motherly material.” Kuvira sounded almost contrite.</p><p>Asami’s eyebrows arched. “Why? You are disciplined, stern yet fair. You are a very caring individual under that facade of aloofness, and most of all, you’re willing to give your life for what you believe and care for. I think those are qualities any child would want in their mother. I told you already that I wouldn’t hesitate in raising a baby with you if we ever decided to do so.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>Asami linked her arms around her neck. I’m completely sure of it. Children know it and if you still doubt it, just remember how Akira wouldn’t leave you alone for a minute. Admit it Veera. You would be a great mom!”</p><p>Kuvira’s cheeks acquired a cute shade of pink.</p><p>“I can’t imagine how it would be to try to balance our marriage, a political career, and on top of it, a baby. Just the mere thought of it is exhausting!”</p><p>Asami nodded in agreement. “I know right? I can’t imagine it either. I’m pretty sure the Future Industries board of directors would seriously frown at a playpen tucked inside the meeting room while we discuss the company’s quarterly earnings.”</p><p>“Besides, I don’t think I’m ready to share you with anyone just yet, even if it were with a baby of our own,” Kuvira added as she surrounded Asami’s svelte waist. Asami giggled as an idea crossed her mind as she suddenly maneuvered them until she was left on top straddling the metalbender.</p><p>“I’m in no hurry to share you with anyone either.” Asami offered her fiance a very seductive glance. </p><p>“Besides the entirety of the United Earth Provinces I suppose,” Kuvira clarified, a lopsided grin adorning her features.</p><p>"I'm sure the people of your country won't object to your happiness, right?" Asami replied as she allowed her hands to run greedily over Kuvira's shoulders and torso. </p><p>"No, I don't think they would," the metalbender sighed contentedly. Anticipation stirred in the air like an electric current. The night was still young.</p><p>Asami stretched her long limbs over Kuvira as she brought their bodies closer.  </p><p>"Good,” she purred. “Because I intend to make you very happy tonight." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>The End</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And so here I find myself falling again under the spell of this amazing pairing. As customary (and I should be used to it by now), my intentions were tossed aside by the scorching chemistry of Asami and Kuvira but I'm happy with the turn this story took. I hope you enjoy it and feel charmed by these ladies and their adventures together. I would love to read your opinion so don't be shy and share your thoughts in the comments.</p><p>Until the next one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>